I Thought You Said
by ForThePurposeOfWriting
Summary: Tanaka Kaede is in the football team. She's a girl but disguised as a guy! Only a few people know, however and she fools the Deimon's football team with ease! Not good with summaries! There are a few pairings! Please try it out
1. Intro

I don't own Eyeshield 21! Except the OC is mine of course. (:

* * *

"Kaede-chan! You're wearing the boy's uniform again! When will you ever change? It's been like this since middle school!"

"Shhh, Kurita-kun! No one really knows I'm a girl!" Kaede smiled sheepishly as she put her index finger on her lips.

"Yeah you don't want to get her exposed, fucking fatty. She'll never buy you cake again" Hiruma laughed his "normal" evil laugh.

"Kaede-chan! You wouldn't!" Kurita cried. Kaede sensed him tearing inside. He always was very sensitive.

"No, of course not Kurita-kun! Don't always believe what this devil says!" Kaede said as she gave a one second glare at Hiruma.

"Kaede-senpai, Kurita-senpai, and Hiruma-senpai! We're waiting for you at practice!" Monta popped his head inside the highly modified (thanks to Hiruma) club room.

"We're coming fucking monkey! Keep catching those fucking balls!" Hiruma said gleefully as he ran out, chasing him with his heavy loaded machine gun.

"We should go to practice too," Kaede said looking at Kurita. "You go ahead, I'll be there after I change"

"Okay Kaede-chan! Then team will be waiting," Kurita smiled as he ran out the door.

Kaede walked into the changing room and took of the boy uniform and stared at her binded chest. "Man, what I do for football," she sighed as she quickly changed into her football uniform, number 3. As she walked out into the field Hiruma pointed his gun at her and yelled, "Come on we don't need a lazy fullback, you fucking girl!" Kaede sighed at her nickname.

* * *

"Tanaka-san! Tanaka-san!" A few girls gathered around Kaede as she walked out of the bathroom. (Men's of course). "Tanaka-san please accept this! I made this in cooking class just for you!"

"No! Tanaka-san! Accept mine!"

"Ah, girls! Thank you, thank you" Kaede smiled embarrassed as she accepted all the gifts the girls gave her. She had signed into Deimon High School as a boy so not even the principal knows that she is really, a girl. (She of course, forged her birth certificate)

"Hehe, guys, want some cake?" Kaede asked as she caught up to Hiruma, Kurita, and Musashi.

"Ah, Kaede-chan you are too popular!" Kurita said as he stared at the cake in her hands. He was of course, too nice to ask.

"Ah, Kurita-kun, I know you want some of this!" Kaede grinned as she handed him a slice. "And I know Hiruma-kun wants some of this too!"

"I don't want no fucking ca--" Hiruma was stopped in mid sentence as Kaede smashed a piece of cake at his face.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" Kaede laughed, "I got you now Hiruma-kun!" And she made a run for it.

"You fucking--- I'll kill you!" Hiruma yelled as she chased after her.

"Oh Hiruma, you're sooo scary. Too bad my 40 yard dash time is much faster than yours. I'm at 4.4, kekeke!" Kaede imitated Hiruma's laugh as she continued to dash down the field.

"Then I'll use long range, you fucking girl!" Hiruma pulled out his gun as he manically chased after her.

"Those idiots are always like this" Musashi said to no one in particular.

* * *

Author's note: And that's chapter one! If you have time please send a review!! I would truly appreciate it, whether it is an opinion, suggestion, or complete hate mail, please tell me about it! I am a new writer after all. I hope to continue in the future!


	2. Tanaka Kaede

Wah! I thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! I didn't know I'd get soo much in one day! I'm so happy for the suggestions and opinions! I've kept them all in mind when I wrote this one! I hope its much better! Totally want to thank ShadowDemon-Gengar for the spoilers!

Hmm, and the pairing is I guess HiruOC and a little ShinOC but but I think it gets interesting! So please continue!

Oh and this chapter is much longer! And and, I don't own Eyeshield 21.

EDIT: Oh, this is just pretty much about Kaede, I figured Kaede should be well known before it really starts getting good! Please stay with me!

* * *

"Come on you fucking slowpokes!" Hiruma screamed as he shot bullets at everyone's feet. "I want 50 laps around the field! NOW"

"You-nii! I think you're way too harsh!" Suzuna frowned as she put her pom-poms to her hips.

"Kekeke, you want to run 50 laps too!?"

"No…." Suzuna pouted, "Mamo-neechan! Tell You-nii that he's too mean! Sena might collapse!"

"Hiruma-kun, I think Suzuna it right! Everyone will collapse!"

"Shut up, fucking manager, I'll do whatever the hell I want," Hiruma said without even looking at her.

"Why you! I don't see you running those laps like they do! You lazy quarterback aren't you part of the team!!??" Angered, Mamori snatched a broom, ready to face Hiruma with his artillery.

"Fight fight, Mamo-neechan!" Suzuna cheered as she waved her pom-poms in the air.

"Gosh, they're at it again," Kurita said to Kaede as they passed the energized group. "But I do kind of see it as harsh, because, no matter what, you are a girl Kaede-chan!"

"No no, Kurita-kun! I think this is the best! I'm being treated as an equal here as a team and I can get through it, Kurita-kun"

"Mmm…" Kurita gave a worried look but he didn't understand what a great feeling it was for Kaede to be treated as a true part of the team.

* * *

9 years ago….

"Ah, touch football is for girls! Let's play tackle football!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" The majority of the boys nodded in agreement.

"Ah! Me too! Can I play? Football is in my genes, see! My dad was a pro football player!" A eight year old Kaede asked the boys in excitement.

"What!? No! You're just a girl! Go play touch football with the rest of the wussies!"

"Awww, but can't I play!? I don't mind if you guys hit me with all you've got!"

"Go away!" sneered one boy, "Girls are most definitely not allowed!"

"That's not fair! Let me play!" Kaede cried angrily and attempted to throw a punch at the mean boy, but instead he pushed down to the ground by another boy.

"Hey, I can push you down so easily, how do you expect to play tackle football when you're so weak? Get lost" smirked a cocky boy. Out of options, Kaede could do nothing but cry as she ran all the way home to her daddy's arms.

"Wahh!! Daddy its not fair! Th-they didn't let me p-play tackle football! I-I want to p-play too! Boys are sooo mean to girls! They called me w-weaaakk!! I don't want to be a girl anymore! I want to be a boy! A boy!! Waahhh"

"Kaede-chan! My little angel! Don't cry! Daddy is here for you! And don't say you want to be a boy! It makes Daddy scared!" Kaede's father said as he comforted her. "Instead, Daddy will take you to Karate classes and then you can show those boy whose weak and who isn't!" Kaede, for a moment stopped crying.

"Can you really do that Daddy?" Kaede sniffed. "I want to learn karate and football!" And Kaede was taken to karate classes the next day and her father daily taught her tips and moves for football.

"Daddy! I want to work out with you too!"

"No, no, Kaede-chan its too dangerous!"

"NO! I want to, I want to, I want to!"

"Alright," her father sighed, "Pump your arms using these one pound weights"

"Give me three...Errgg, these are heavy, daddy"

"I told you go back to one…here"

"NO! I'm going to use...five!"

Within a year she could kick the ass of anybody in her grade and by the time she was twelve, Kaede became a Yankee and beat anyone up who was in her path.

She was still, however very interested in football. Before her middle school entrance exams she visited all the school with football clubs. All of them, however, rejected Kaede refusing to acknowledge that she could beat them in any fight. Confused and angry Kaede helplessly entered her first year of middle school still unable to pursue her dream to play football. Until she decided….

"DADDY!" Kaede kicked her door open as she rushed into her house, "I HAVE DECIDED!"

"Kaede-chan! You broke the door! Don't come in the house when you're excited!" her father scolded her as he prepared to make dinner.

"No! That's not important right now! I've decided that…I will be a boy!"

"WHAT! Kaede-chan! I thought you said you weren't like that! My beautiful daughter! Oooh, Kaori! I'm so sorry to have raised such a twisted daughter! First a yankee and now this!"

"Daddy! That's not what I mean! And stop talking to mom in such a way!!" This time, Kaede scolded her father, "No you see, Daddy, I've decided to cut my hair—"

"Your beautiful mother's hair!? But its so long and silky!"

"Stop interrupting Daddy! I want to play football and I won't take no for an answer! I will cut my hair--" Kaede's father cried in agony, but she ignored it and continued, "And go to middle school as a boy and move. I can't live here and I need a fresh start! I'll take a mid-entrance exam and go to that school as a boy… So you Daddy have to use your wonderful business skills to change the sex of my birth certificate as a boy! Understand!?" Speechless, her father didn't know what to say.

"Kaede-chan! You should go to a school with a very good football team! Like Oujou or Shinryuuji! Those are schools with very talented football players!" Kaede's father suggested. Kaede's dark brown hair now had a clean boyish cut with bangs that complimented her face in a cute boyish manner. She ran her fingers through her freshly cut hair as she looked at the list of middle schools.

"Daddy, those are high schools! I can think about that later, I'm going to middle school!"

"Oh yes, sorry! Daddy is just so excited that his daughter is playing football! You see when I played football—"

"Daddy! I can't really choose, I'll just look around a bit" Kaede stepped out of her house with the maps of all the middle schools.

"Kaede-chan! You're not going to help Daddy put away the boxes! We just moved here you know!" Kaede turned around and gave him her best cute innocent face

"But Daddddyyyy, I really really want to looook"

"Ahhh, Kaede-chan! Daddy can unpack all these boxes!! Who can resist such a cute face like that!"

"Hehehe, plan success" Kaede smiled to herself.

Kaede began to walk around the neighborhood interviewing most football clubs.

"Uhm, I'm thinking of joining a football club for middle school, how is your club?" Kaede asked the captain of club.

"What? You said like a girl! You wuss! Like hell you'd ever join our team!"

"Eh what!?" Kaede had for a moment forgotten that she was now a boy, "EY! I bet I'm tougher than you!" And she punched him in the face and stormed away.

"I think its okay to act like a boy" Kaede thought, "Because I was a yankee… and I never really acted that girlish…The only thing girlish about me is that I read shoujo and like those cute guys from magazine…I better be careful about that….also I guess I can't be a yankee now that I moved…" Kaede grimaced at the few changes that she had to make, "ARG! So difficult!" She yelled out as she returned to her new house.

"How'd it go Kaede-chhaaannn?" Her father asked happily.

"Errgg, apparently my voice is kinda girly…How do I change it a little? Like thhiisss" Kaede lowered her tone of voice.

"…..HAHAHA! Kaede-chan! That is just too cute! Anyway I think it'll be fine, some male voices are slightly lighter and higher so just say that's how your normal voice is. Just be careful not to get it too high, your voice isn't that naturally high anyway. Its more neutral…" Kaede's father easily convinced his daughter.

"Mm…alright Daddy, I'll just look for more clubs tomorrow"

* * *

Next Day

Kaede this time, instead of asking around decided to view the clubs as they did practice and decide on her own. Most clubs however were too good or not good at all. Kaede was looking for a club with skill and a club that would need her as a member. By mid afternoon, she came across one middle school….

"Keke, kick it old man!" A blonde maniac cried. With an amazing kick, the kicker kicked the ball with such speed and accuracy that Kaede eyes went wide and she ran closer to get a better look. As she observed more, she realized that the there were only three members. A kicker, a quarterback, and a lineman. "This is totally the team" Kaede thought. "This is the team I want to be in, with such skill….and technique…and power…"

Kaede rushed down to the field and stopped in front of the three football players.

"I want to join this football team," she said confidently.

"YAY! A new member!" The fat one said excitedly as he ran towards Kaede with arms wide open, ready to give her a hug. Kaede, however, was shocked to see such a big person coming towards her.

"Ahhh!!" She yelled and grabbed his arms and threw him to the ground. "Oops," she thought. Even though she was amazed at her own ability she thought she wouldn't be able to join the team. Kaede grimaced ready to face the worst.

"Wah! You're amazing," Kurita said as he got back up

"Ah…uhm, I'm so sorry, it's just a natural reflex, you see, I'm so sorry!"

"Kekeke, how surprising," The blonde crazy looking quarterback said, "You're in"

* * *

Author's note: End of chapter two! I do have a lot more in store I promise! Please give me feed back! I would totally appreciate it! Opinions, improvements, give me what you want! I want to know your thoughts! I promise to take all in consideration.


	3. Locker Room

Wah! I never thought I would get so many favorites for the story! Thank you very much!! As promised it will be more fast paced!  
With all these ideas in my head I can't help but update so fast!! It'll be horrible when I run out of ideas.

* * *

"Fifty! Yes finally fifty laps!" the Devil Bats couldn't help but collapse as they finished their last lap.

"That's it for today, get changed fucking slowpokes" Hiruma said as he walked toward the changing rooms. At the thought of changing, Kaede blushed, although it's been years she has never gotten used to the changing part, and now with more members than ever, it has been much harder.

"Eeehhh…." Kaede couldn't help but close her eyes at the sight of half-naked boys. She felt like she should step inside her changing locker and close the door until everyone leaves.

"Wait, no no, I've always been prepared for this!" Kaede told herself. She had worn a shirt underneath so she could at least change her top.

"Ah, Kaede-senpai, are you going to wear your uniform over your sweaty shirt!?" Sena asked staring at her drenched gray T-shirt.

"Uh…uh…maybe…" Kaede said, her voice weakening. No way could she wear it. She'd have to wait until everyone cleared out.

"Ah, well see you later senpai," Sena said as he waved, "You change so slow!"

"Mmm, bye" Kaede smiled weakly as she waved back. Soon everyone else left the changing room and Kaede could finally dress in peace. She pried off her T-shirt which was so drenched it stuck to her skin. "Blech, disgusting" Kaede made a face as a puddle was formed when she wrung the sweat out of the old T-shirt.

"Kekeke, you are always the last one here" Kaede whipped around to expect Hiruma who was still in his uniform. "You always will be a fucking girl" he grinned.

"Oh don't bother me!" Kaede said. She certainly didn't have the energy to argue with him. Then she realized she was only in her chest bindings and blushed furiously and turned to face her locker and threw on her jersey. "Hehe, H-hiruma-kun" Kaede started nervously still wringing her sweaty shirt, not turning around to face Hiruma, "I think something similar like this happened last year the day after you found out I was a girl" Kaede smiled nostalgically. "But at that time you just kinda stood there….it was freaky you know, hehe…" Hearing no response, Kaede turned around to find Hiruma right behind her. Her eyes went wide as she felt her face grow hot.

"I always knew"

"Huh?" Kaede blinked in surprise.

"You fucking idiot, you wrung your shirt so much its gotten worn out"

"Eh?" Kaede stared down at her shirt to find that it had been crinkled to a hideous extent. She turned back around to find Hiruma walking to his changing locker which was across from hers and witnessed him take off his jersey.

"H-hiruma-kun! Are you going to do that now? Huh? W-wait!" Kaede began to get nervous.

"Fucking idiot, want me to walk around in this sweaty stuff!? Don't ask stupid questions" Hiruma glanced behind him and gave Kaede an are-you-dumb look. Baffled, Kaede couldn't keep her eyes off as he took off his jersey, his padding, and his—

"Ahhhh, you're such a pervert!!!" Kaede screamed and threw her sweaty T-shirt as Hiruma's head.

"What the hell! Don't throw this fucking piss smelling shirt at me!"

"It's your fault! You're stripping in front of me you perv perv perv!!" Kaede yelled as she blushed the color of her jersey. And with that she stepped into her locker and closed the door. "Now what?" Kaede thought. She did one of the most embarrassing things possible. But just the thought of Hiruma dressing! She couldn't stand it and acted irrationally.

"Ey, fucking idiot!" Hiruma knocked on her locker. "Don't be a fucking wuss. I've got a job for you" Kaede shook her head a few times. "Okay, okay, focus focus, don't act so rashly!" Kaede told herself. She stepped outside to run into a picture held out by Hiruma.

"What is---Oh my god! Hiruma-kun…you wouldn't! What are you making me do!"

"Kekeke, well you see…" Hiruma whispered his task into Kaede's ear as her eyes grew wide at what he was forcing her to do.

* * *

Wow! Cliff hanger! What does Hiruma want Kaede to do!? And what is the picture!? Dun dun dun~! I may have the next chapter uploaded in a few hours!! This is very bad because I have my finals tomorrow but instead I'm typing all this out! I just can't contain it all! Well readers! I would love some reviews!


	4. Extortion

And once again! here it is! (:

* * *

"I couldn't! I can't! No! That's….illegal!" Kaede cried.

"Kekeke, I guess you really want this exposed!" Hiruma waved a picture of Kaede a year ago when she had worked at a maid café.

"Hiruma-kun! You can't! I only worked there for a month! My dad left a short amount of money when he left on his business trip! You- You wouldn't dare!!" Kaede desperately tried to grab for the picture but at the average height of 5'6, Hiruma's long limbs towered above her.

"Even if you take this copy, I have many many more! Kekeke!" Hiruma cackled as he waved the picture of Kaede in maid uniform, looking absolutely like a girl, in the air.

"No! Hiruma-kun! You mustn't! It's so embarrassing!!"

"Then do as I say and steal your dad's laptop for me!"

"I can't! That stuff is top secret information! It's very important!"

"Don't do as I say and things will turn ugly…Kekeke" Hiruma smiled evilly to himself.

"No! Even if I am exposed!" Kaede turned red just at the thought, "I will not hand it over"

"You'll change your mind by tomorrow" Hiruma laughed as he walked out of the changing room.

"What is he planning now?" Kaede wondered. She was both curious and scared. She however, too this chance to quickly get dressed and rushed out to find Hiruma gazing at the field. Kaede took this chance to kick him. "Bastard" she mumbled as she marched toward home. Awkwardly, he didn't manically chase her with bullets.

Next day

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD" Kaede storms into the club room disrupting all the team members.

The whole Devil Bat's team gasp.

"K-kaede-senpai" Monta pointed at Kaede in total shock, "Y-you're in a-a"

"A FUCKING DRESS!"

"Ke..ke…Ke…KEKEKEKEKEKE" Hiruma screamed out his laughter in pleasure.

"You bastard, I will roast you and slice you to pieces and then stick your fucking head out in my fucking yard you fucking…fucking…." Kaede became at a loss of words as her anger continued to rise. The yankee side of her had already come out. On her way to school the principal stopped her and told her she had to put on the girls uniform or else she'd be expelled. It didn't make sense but Kaede couldn't risk being kicked out of the Devil Bats. Of course, Hiruma would be the only one behind this. "I will STRANGLE you, you devil!" Kaede lunged at Hiruma but Kurita grabbed her just before she got to him.

"Uhm, I think it'd be best if everyone stepped outside for a moment" Kurita suggested. Everyone, shocked at the event that folded out before them, quickly rushed outside leaving Kurita and Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun! What did you do?!" Kurita asked.

"I only threatened her with….this" Hiruma held out the same photograph as before.

"Ah! That photo sure does bring a lot of memories. It was when Mushashi, you, and me found out that Kaede-chan was really a girl!" Kurita said as he reminisced about the event that had happened a year ago…

* * *

Next chapter is one year ago!


	5. One Year Ago

The long awaited!! I'm so glad that people are demanding updates!! It makes me glad that people enjoy my story!! I'm so happy! Sorry this took a while, I was figuring out how I should organize it and that always takes a while! Anyway! Like I said! This is one year ago!

I don't own Eyeshield 21!!

* * *

By this time Musashi, Hiruma, Kurita, and Kaede had been together from the day Kaede had joined the football club. And Kaede still maintained herself as a boy without the other three knowing as she entered Deimon High School. And no matter how scary Hiruma's tactics were, no one was interested in football. Even if there weren't that many members, Kaede enjoyed the harsh practice and bonded well with the three boys.

"Ah, you guys, I'm heading home early today! It's Thursday!"

"Kaede-chan!" Kurita pouted, "Every Thursday this month, you've been going home earlier!"

"I'm so sorry, Kurita-kun!" Kaede sheepishly smiled as she put her hands together and slightly bent over, giving an apologetic bow, "I promise it'll only be this month! That's okay with you, right captain!?" Kaede patted Hiruma's shoulder before she ran off of the field to the changing room.

When she was out of sight, Hiruma turned toward the two remainders of the team. "Kekeke, want to do something fun?"

* * *

Kaede was not really going home, but in reality going to work. Her idiotic father had left a shortage of money before he left on his 4 month business trip. Kaede was forced to work because she couldn't contact her father to wire her some money. As Kaede briskly walked toward the maid café where she worked, she stopped in front of a book store.

"Oh my gosh! The new volume is out!" Kaede said excitedly. Not thinking about her actions, Kaede ran toward the shoujo section as she grabbed the popular shoujo manga and flipped through the pages. She blushed at the kiss scenes as she continued to flip. Suddenly, she stopped. What was she doing? She looked around to see girls her age staring at her.

"Ah….uhm, its for my sister" Kaede pulled a lame excuse as she grabbed the manga and walked toward the cashier. As she did so, she spotted a magazine of her favorite idol! Kaede's eyes lit up as she snatched the issue and flipped through it like the fan girl she was. Once again, more stares. "For my sister!" Kaede said, now her face burning as she quickly bought the merchandise and hurried toward the café.

* * *

"Tanaka-chan! More coffee!!" A middle aged man waved his mug at Kaede.

"Coming right away!" Kaede said in her most girly voice. The maid café was the only job that Kaede could find and she desperately needed money so she had no other choice. It was a hard job for her to suddenly be a girl again, and she was never this girly. Kaede had pinned up her bangs and wore her maid outfit without her bindings. If someone recognized her, she was doomed. As Kaede finished pouring the man some coffee, she heard the door open. Kaede turned around with her best cute face to greet the visitor. "Welcome master!" SNAP. A flash hit her face which momentarily blinded her. Her smile froze at the visitors before her. Hiruma grinned as he lowered his camera and stepped inside.

"Keke, thank you, slave, I want a cola" the blonde devil walked past her, took a seat and put his feet on the table. Kaede's smile began to twitch. What were they doing? How did they find this place? She was so careful! Kaede whirled around to say something to Hiruma when Kurita interrupted her.

"Kaede-chan! You really are a girl! I didn't believe Hiruma-kun but it's really true!"

"I--….Uhm…" Kaede was at a loss of words. Looking at innocent Kurita she couldn't say a word.

"Well, it is quite surprising" Musashi shrugged as he took a seat across from Hiruma.

"Tanaka-chan!" The devil altered his voice to a high shrill voice, "I want my fucking cola!"

"Kaede-chan! Why are you not helping the customers?" The manager rushed to Kaede's side and took a look at Hiruma's gun and stepped back. "Kaede-chan" the manager whispered, "You don't want to get them angry do you?" And she quickly rushed back to the kitchen.

"…You're amazing, Hiruma-kun, scaring off my manager too…." Kaede said as she went inside the kitchen to get the demanded cola.

"Here" Kaede angrily slammed the bottle of cola on the table in front of Hiruma. Not letting go of the bottle, she began to shake in fear. Was she now out of the team? What was to happen to her now? She was already in high school!

"Kaede-chan…" Kurita gave her a worried look. Before she welled up in tears Kaede quickly turned away back to the kitchen to continue with her work. By the time she stepped out the football trio was gone. The only thing left on the table was an empty cola bottle.

"….That guy….didn't pay for his cola" Kaede mumbled as she shook her head. Kaede paid for the cola and continued her job. She was probably out of the football club by now. Now what? Would she continue to be a guy? The only reason she put up with the gender bender was to play football. Now that football was taken away, was there a point? Kaede sighed just thinking about not being able to play.

"Kaede-chan! Good job! You can go home early today!" the manager smiled as she beckoned her to get changed. As Kaede binded her chest back up she couldn't help but cry. There were just so many things she wouldn't be able to do anymore. She sacrificed everything to play football. The world was just too cruel. Kaede stepped out of the café as she sniffed back her tears. As she turned toward home she found Hiruma, Musashi, and Kurita sitting in front of the café. "Eh…what are you…?" Kaede was confused.

"Fucking girl" Hiruma stood up, his back turned toward her. "Skipping practice is a penalty of serving double time" With that he started to walk toward the high school.

"Kaede-chan! Whether you're a girl or a boy we recognize your skills! You're quite amazing! You're much stronger than an average male!" Kurita smiled at Kaede.

"Hiruma's just like that. You should understand" Musashi said giving her a smile.

"Wah…I'm not kicked out? I can stay?" Kaede didn't know what else to say as joyful tears streamed down her face.

"Come on, fucking lazy asses! Whoever reaches Deimon last buys dinner! YA-HA!" Hiruma got a head start of everyone else as he sprinted away.

"Ahh! I can't pay dinner! I don't have money!" Kaede wiped off her tears and chased after Hiruma.  
"I'll be last!!" Kurita cried. Kaede, at the current 40 yard dash of 4.6 she easily caught up to Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun! You're the best captain ever!" Kaede said excitedly as she tackled him to the ground.

"Fucking girl! Get off of me!"

"Hehehe!" Kaede giggled as she got up, "I'm just so happy!" Kaede bursted at full speed toward Deimon high school. As Hiruma picked himself up, he felt his ears go red.

* * *

In the end, Kurita had to buy dinner but he had no money so he invited his friends to eat at the temple, where he lived. Musashi, had to pass, however because he had to take care of his father.

"For Kaede-chan and Hiruma-kun!" Kurita set a plate down in front of Kaede and another in front of Hiruma.

"Oh my gosh! I love tonkatsu! Yummy!"

"Don't tell my dad, though!" Kurita whispered. "We're not allowed to eat meat but he's not here!"

"Kay! I'm digging in then!" Kaede stuffed the pork cutlet into her mouth and gave a happy face at the delicious food. As Kaede continued to stuff her mouth with pieces of meat she found that there were also vegetables at the side.

"Ugh, vegetables….I hate them" Kaede thought. She quickly glanced around to find Kurita going through his third plate of tonkatsu. "He won't notice" Kaede nodded to herself as she sneaked her vegetables on Kurita's plate. As Kaede sneaked her third carrot onto Kurita's plate, a pair of chopsticks stopped hers before she could finish her task. Kaede looked up to find that Hiruma, who was sitting across from her, witnessed the crime.

"Don't fucking feed the fatty! Eat your own damn vegetables!" Hiruma grabbed the carrot that was meant for Kurita and stuffed it in Kaede's mouth. Shocked, Kaede was about to protest when Hiruma stuffed pieces of lettuces to add with the carrots. "Vegetables are needed! Punishment is eating more vegetables times two!! Kekekeke!" Hiruma poured the vegetables on his plate into Kaede's.

"Ay! Das naw feerr! Den yeu dun hab bejthables!" (Hey that's not fair. Then you don't have vegetables!) Kaede made a face at Hiruma. Then she smiled to herself. Although Hiruma had a weird way of showing it, he truly did care for others.

* * *

"Ah! Kurita-kun! I'll wash the dishes!" Kaede stared at the mountain of dishes that were formed from Kurita's massive eating.

"Thank you, Kaede-chan! Oh! You know what! You and Hiruma-kun should sleep over! Yeah yeah! Sleep over would be so much fun!"

"Fucking fatty, stop making elementary suggestions" Hiruma scoffed as he unraveled a piece of gum. Hiruma sat in a corner with his laptop, probably doing something illegal.

"Hmph! I think a sleep over would be fun!" Kaede snorted. Although Hiruma was partly right, a sleep over could always be fun.

"Then you fucking babies have fun, I'm leaving" Hiruma closed his laptop.

"Hiruma-kuuuuunnnn" Kaede grabbed his arm before he could leave, "You can't go! It would be sooo boring without you!!" Kaede gave her best innocent face.

"What the hell—"

"Hiruma-kun! You mustn't leave!" Kurita picked up Hiruma.

"Fucking fatty! I'll kill you!" Before Hiruma could shoot Kaede quickly snatched away his gun.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kaede shook her finger. "You know Hiruma-kun, you've really really misbehaved all these years. Kurita-kun! Take him away!"

* * *

The whole night the fun trio chased each other, and one attempted murder. Overall, however it was a fun night and the best day Kaede ever had. She felt she was truly one of them now. A real team mate.

"Ah, I'm so tired!" Kaede collapsed at the futon that was laid out for her. "Today was definitely fun! We should do this again, except with Musashi-kun!"

"Good night!" Kurita-kun turned off the light, laid down on his futon, and immediately fell asleep. Kaede also, tired from practice and provoking Hiruma immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Kaede was in deep sleep until she woke up because a cold gust of wind blew at her face. "What the—" Kaede looked up to see that Kurita had his head sticking outside and snoring. Kaede began to shiver, but no way could she move Kurita in the position he was now. She looked beside her to see Hiruma with his back faced toward her. It looked so warm…. "No! What am I thinking!?" Kaede shook her head as she turned around. Another cold gust of wind blew at the back of her neck. Kaede looked around for a blanket to find that Kurita hadn't provided anyone with a blanket and had fallen asleep. Frustrated, Kaede curled up in a ball and rubbed her arms. Still helplessly cold, Kaede turned back around to still find Hiruma's warm looking back. Kaede stared at it for five minutes.

"Hiruma-kuuuunn" Kaede whispered. "Hiruma-kun?" There was no response. Kaede checked once more by poking him lightly in the back. Still nothing. Blushing Kaede scooted closer to Hiruma and put her cold, numb cheek on his back. Whether it was from embarrassment or from the warmth, her face immediately warmed up. His back was just so warm. Kaede pressed her hands against in back also, and they warmed up immediately. Kaede was surprised at what she was doing. What was she doing!? Was this legal!? What if he wakes up and catches her? Kaede shuddered at another gust of wind. Warmth first. Death later. Kaede snuggled up closer and felt her heart beat quicken. This was the closest she's ever gotten to the opposite sex, aside from her father. Her heart beat wouldn't slow down! What was this!? Was her body telling her that…perhaps? No…. Maybe? Maybe she did…

"Do I like you?" Kaede whispered. "No….I couldn't possibly…Maybe I do like you" At these words Kaede's heart pumped even faster. Kaede blushed. After saying those words she realized that…maybe she really did. He was evil…but caring also. He always stuck by his friends and his love for football was just as great as hers. She sighed. But no way could she ever tell him. She would still be a boy. The high school would be in shock when they found out her real sex. It would get too complicated and Kaede was not ready for it. But maybe…one day. "Hiruma-kun," Kaede whispered, "The day that I am truly a girl…I will tell you, that I like you" With that Kaede snuggled just a bit closer and fell asleep.

"Fucking girl…" Hiruma felt his face go red and buried his face in his pillow in embarrassment.

* * *

Review!! Give me comments and opinions! Suggestions!! Anything it great! (: Next chapter will have Shin!! Yaaayyy.


	6. Exposed

Well here's another one! Eyeshield 21 not mine! Or I'd be furiously working for the next week deadline!

Again I thank you for all the favorites and reviews! (: I really appreciate them and it really encourages me to write and upload faster!!

* * *

"So that was one year ago, huh?" Kaede thought about all the events that had happened in the past year. "Oh…Kurita-kun you can put me down now, I've calmed down" Kurita set Kaede down as she calmly walked toward her locker room. Just thinking about a year ago, she realized that secret promise she made to herself and Hiruma, not that he knows that secret…or so she thought. She blushed at the words she had said at the time. How embarrassing!

Kaede opened her locker and pulled out her football uniform. She was most definitely not going to go to class in that getup. She would also have to explain to the team members that it was Hiruma's joke and it was nothing to worry about. Kaede slipped on her tights under her skirt and wore the jersey on top of her see-through tank top. "There!" She said turning around toward Hiruma and Kurita. "Now people won't be confused! I'm so smart" Kaede said proudly.

"Kaede-chan! That was a very good idea! Let's now explain to the rest of the team that the girl's uniform was Hiruma's doing!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Kaede turned around to Hiruma and stuck out her tongue. He most definitely was not going to win. Together, Kaede and Kurita stepped outside with Hiruma right behind them.

"Uh, everyone! I just want to clear things up!" Kaede announced to the Devil Bats. "You see—" Suddenly she felt a tug on her jersey. Kaede turned around to find Hiruma holding tightly to her oversized jersey. "Hiruma-kun, wha—"

"You see you fucking team, our full back is—" Hiruma yanked at the jersey to reveal Kaede's tightly bounded chest. "—a girl! Kekeke"

"WHHHAAATT??" The whole team would have died of shock. Kaede might have died with them. What was Hiruma doing!? Why expose her now!? For so long had Kaede kept this covered! Why was Hiruma blowing her cover without permission!! And how embarrassing! Kaede was standing in front of a team of boys very exposed!

"H-hiruma-kun!" Kaede's face once again turned red. "How could you! Why!? What the hell!!"

"Shut up! Fucking boy!" Kaede was shocked at the switch of gender in her nick name now.

"Kaede-senpai! You're a girl! B-but!? ….Why didn't you tell us!?" Sena questioned Kaede.

"Well," Kaede sighed as she started to explain, "I've been pretending to be a boy since middle school. And I was figured out by Musashi-kun, Kurita-kun, and Hiruma-kun, just last year. Its not that easy to clear things up with everyone. Especially with the school. It's complicated. I was kinda waiting for the right time to tell you guys at least but SOMEBODY just decided to give it all away." Kaede turned around to glare at Hiruma.

"Tch" Hiruma threw Kaede's jersey at its owner. "It was about time to tell the fucking team anyway" Hiruma unraveled a piece of gum and popped it in his mouth as he walked back toward the club room.

"Uhm! Anyway!" Kaede turned toward the team as she quickly slipped her jersey back on, "Please keep this to yourself! I really don't want rumors spreading!!" Kaede quickly left the shocked team and followed Hiruma. Doing whatever he wanted! Someone needs to teach him a lesson.

"Hiruma-kun! How could you!" Kaede complained as soon as she entered the club building. "You didn't even ask me if you could! I was ready to explain that it was a misunderstanding but you just barge in and be like, nope nope, Kaede is a most definitely a gi--- HIRUMA-KUN!" Kaede stared at the projector screen. Hiruma had projected the picture of her as a maid on the screen. Kaede decided to take a different approach this time.

"Oh wow, Hiruma-kun, you must really love that picture of me" Kaede stared at the year younger version of herself smiling. "And to still have it after a year, I bet you have it hanged in your room Hiruma-kun and you stare at it eveerryydayy!! And make enlarged copies of it and post in everywhere on your wall!"

"Kekeke, what if I really do?"

"What!?" Kaede whirled around and bumped into Hiruma. Surprised, Kaede stepped back and stumbled on a chair, making her trip and fall right on her butt. "Ouch!"

"Fucking boy… don't you get it" Hiruma squatted down to Kaede's level and leaned toward Kaede. Kaede didn't know what to say anymore and her cheeks blazed from her furious blushing. Hiruma began to speak "I want-- "

"Ahhh! It's raining! All of a sudden it started to pour!" Mamori was the first to run inside the club and found the two football players, too close for comfort.

"Ah, uhm--- " Kaede pushed Hiruma away as she got up to her feet.

Kaede started to feel some anger now. Before she was confused now, she had anger burning inside her. Do reveal her gender without her permission was unforgivable. Only when she was ready would she expose herself. And when she did she wanted to say those words. She wanted to tell her team proudly that she was indeed a girl…when the time was right. Hiruma had ruined this plan. This plan that Kaede had thought of everyday. She thought everyday about what she was going to say when she finally revealed herself. Down to the exact words. Now, she can't even think about it. Ruined. Completely ruined. Just the thought of never seeing this brought tears to Kaede's eyes. Kaede could feel she was ready to bawl. She couldn't face the team like this so she burst out of the football club.

"Kaede-chan! Where are you going!? It's pouring outside!" Kurita's worried voice called out.

"Jogging!" Kaede called back and she ran. Kaede ran and ran until she felt the release of stress. There was no point getting mad now. Kaede stopped running and stared up at the sky and droplets and droplets of water hit her face and body. Kaede took a look around. Where exactly was she? Kaede decided to continue to jog as she looked around. She spotted someone at a distance also jogging. "Who could that be?" Kaede thought and she decided to catch up and ask for directions. Kaede ran faster as she tried to catch up but the jogger was unbelievably fast. Kaede had to run full speed to catch up. "W-wait! Can I ask for directions?" Kaede gasped as she finally caught up beside the fellow jogger. She looked up to find Shin! From Oujou White Knights.

* * *

Oh my gosh! What will Kaede do? Well, she'd ask for directions of course! Click that nice review button right there and tell me how I'm doing pretty please!


	7. Shin

HEY! I'm still really happy for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! And remember! If you have any suggestions or want me to add something that would work well tell me about it!

Oh, and reminder! The only people who know that Kaede is a girl is now: The whole Devil Bats football team. No one else!

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 not mine! Or I'd be famous!

* * *

"Oh! Kaede-san! Are you jogging too?"

"Eh…." Only Shin would run in this downpour. "No no, I just felt like running and I kinda got lost on the way, help me out?"

"Ah, well I'm heading toward Oujou now so you'll know your way from there, right?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks. I'll jog with you! I'll try to catch up so don't wait up for me!" Kaede nodded.

And Kaede jogged beside Shin. At times Shin would get a head of her and she'd have to speed up to stay beside Shin. For some reason, she felt amazing. With the cool rain on her skin it felt so wonderful! Kaede took a deep breath of the cool, damp air. It was so clean…so refreshing; she wasn't at all tired from the running! Kaede closed her eyes as she took it all in and spread out her arms as she continued to run---

"OW!" Kaede felt a sharp pain and then, "Oof! Ahhhhh" Kaede had tripped and was sent flying down the hill beside her. "Uhhhhhhh" Kaede's voice shook as she rolled down the muddy hill and face-landed in a big mud puddle.

"!!!! Kaede-san!" Shin ran down toward her and stared at the lifeless body lying in a giant mud pie. "….Kaede-san?"

"Gaahhh!!" Kaede raised mud covered face as she gasped for air. For a moment she didn't know where she was. Then—"Ah! Shin-kun!" Kaede looked around to see a shocked Shin who had taken a stepped back at the rise of the lifeless body. "Oh man! Kaede took a look at where she had landed. She had a dripping mud pack on her face and her whole front side of the body and covered in my slippery slime. Kaede wiped her face with her arm and tried to stand up, "OW!" Kaede felt a sharp pain at her ankle. "It must have happened right before I rolled down" Kaede thought. Whatever the cause, it hurt.

"Kaede-san!" At the sound of her yelp, Shin approached her muddy body. "Are you hurt?"

"I-I dunno. I think I twisted my right ankle" Kaede leaned on her left foot as she slowly stood up. "Ah there!" Kaede put her right leg down and pain shot up her leg causing her to fall again into the mud puddle. Now she was covered completely, head to toe in mud. "Errgg" Kaede now glowered at the rainy sky as she blinked away the rain that was falling on her eyes. Kaede's view of the cloudy sky was soon covered by Shin's face.

"Kaede-san, let me help you me you" Shin extended his hand to her.

"Ah!" Kaede realized that she had completely humiliated herself and began to blush furiously in embarrassment. Shin didn't know Kaede was a girl! It would look so…gay! "Ah no! Shin-kun! I'm so dirty! I'll get you dirty!"

"It's alright" Shin's long arm remained where it was. Helpless, Kaede grabbed his arm and Shin pulled her up and put her arm around his neck and helped her limp out of the mud hole.

"Thank you, Shin-kun, I'm really sorry about this" Kaede said apologetically as Shin set her down next to a tree.

"It's alright" Shin said as he took off his sweater, "Wipe your face with this while I check your injury"

"Ah, uhm…" Kaede couldn't do anything but accept the sweater. As Kaede wiped her face she looked at the forever calm Shin as he slowly took of her right shoe. Kaede's eyes widened as parts of her sock was soaked in blood. Because the sock was wet, however, the sock came off fairly easily. Kaede had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from saying, "Ow." After some more inspection Shin came to a conclusion.

"You have a slightly deep gash but you won't need stitches. Other than the small cuts and bruises, I think you only have a sprain, but you should check with a professional, just in case"

"Ah…I see…" Kaede stared at her beat up foot. Kaede scrunched her face at the pain and embarrassment she was facing at the moment. "Ah, well thank you, Shin, uhm…" Kaede didn't know what to say at this situation.

"Kaede-san," Shin started as she tied your gash up with your sock, "I'll carry you Deimon and school nurse can take a look at you"

"Waah? No, no, uhm, I can call.." Kaede patted at her football tights. Right. She had left her cell phone in her changing locker! Before Kaede could say any more, Shin handed Kaede her right shoe, slid one arm behind her back, and another slid under knees. As Shin lifted Kaede up, Shin's facial expression changed drastically.

"Kaede-san…are you a girl?"

* * *

What will Kaede doooo? Click that nice review button and and write something and I'll update faster. hehe.


	8. Hiruma and Shin

Ahhh sorry this one took forever! I really really appreciate the views! And I'm glad some were very long and was very critical! But to be honest, they kinda shot me down. And I wasn't really sure if I should continue or not. I wasn't sure how I would change it. But this story kept getting favorited!! What could I do? I wanted to continue for those people who liked the story despite the OC being too ideal and the major OOC involved.

So I decided I won't edit the last chapters and just try to make the future chapters more IN character!? I'm still a newbie!! I will still accept the great advice and critic!

* * *

"Ah…uhm…" Kaede didn't know how to answer. Yes? No? I don't know?

"I've always known" Shin, lifted Kaede up princess style and jogged quietly up the hill.

"How stupid of me…and this is embarrassing" Kaede thought to herself as Shin jogged in the pouring rain to the nearest convenience store….trailing mud. Shin gently sat Kaede down on one of the stools that are always in front of the display window with the counter. As Kaede slowly set her injured foot down on the stool next to her, Shin dropped a gigantic bag of ice on her foot. Kaede shocked, stared as her whole foot was swallowed by the ice cold bag. As she looked back up, Shin was at the counter, searching his pockets.

"….I have no money" Shin said looking at his empty pockets. "Mister. I'll clean the floor if you give me that ice bag" The old man stared at the much younger and stronger man in front of him. Then he looked at the piles of mud his customers had left behind. It would take him forever to clean it up. So the owner of the small store agreed and gave Shin a mop and bucket to help him get started.

"Uh….Shin-kun…I'm really sorry about this" Kaede sheepishly smiled as she watched Shin mop the floor vigorously. "I promise to pay you back…somehow" As Shin glanced up at her from the floor the door slammed open as a familiar QB stormed in menacingly.

"Fucking oldy!" He demanded, "The usual"

"Uh…" The owner cowered, "W-we're out of sugarless gum…again"

"What you fucking—"

"Hiruma-kun!" Kaede couldn't watch him bully the man. Hiruma stared at the situation behind him for a moment.

"What the fuck is eating your foot? And…why the hell is he here!?" Hiruma glanced at Shin.

"Long story! Take me home!" Kaede demanded. "Shin-kun has been too kind"

"Tch." Hiruma turned back to the scared man behind the cashier. "Order a fucking truck load next time! …Or I'll tell your wife…" Hiruma gave an evil grin and headed toward Kaede and lifted the dripping ice bag from Kaede's foot. Hiruma stared at the cut up foot and the sock with blotches of blood.

"You seriously fucked yourself up"

"Shut up!" Kaede said. She had noticed her foot had gone numb and couldn't feel the pain anymore and put her good leg on the floor as she tried to stand. For balance, Kaede put her hand on the stool she was sitting on as she set her injured foot down. Pain shot up to her knee and Kaede stumbled as she held on to the stood next to her. Hiruma, in front of her, sighed and rolled his eyes as he went over, wrapped his arm around her waist and tucked her next to him as Kaede grabbed her shoe and Shin's sweater. Kaede's arms and legs were dangling as she stared at the ground, her waist supported only by Hiruma's long arm. It was an uncomfortable position.

"Uhm…Shin, I'll wash this and give it to you" Kaede waved as Hiruma kicked the entrance door open and carried her outside. It has stopped pouring and it was more drizzling than the harsh rain. "Hiruma-kun! This is really uncomfortable! And the blood is rushing to my foot!" Kaede complained. Without saying anything Hiruma dropped her on the sidewalk. "Ouch!" Kaede managed to avoid her foot getting hurt but hurt her arm in the process. Kaede sighed and laid down on the sidewalk, and stared once again at the cloudy sky above. As she closed her eyes feeling the light rain against her face Kaede felt a light kick on her good leg.

"What the hell are you doing" Hiruma looked down at her with a very annoyed look.

"I'm showering" Kaede replied in a matter-of-fact way. "I'm very muddy"

"Then let me help you, kekeke" Hiruma stomped on the puddle next to Kaede's face as splashes of water hit her face.

"Eek! Hiruma-kun, stop!!" Kaede sat up and rubbed her face. When she opened her eyes she found that Hiruma had squatted in front of her with his back to her. Kaede just stared at his back. Did he want her to---

"Are you fucking going to get on or not!?" He stood up, "Or I'll just leave you here!"

"W-wait!" Kaede blushed as she grabbed and pulled on his shirt. Hiruma glanced behind him and squatted back down.

* * *

Sorry this is kinda short!? I actually had half of this chapter typed out already. But I went through it and deleted everything and totally changed the story. This version is much much better!! Super super please click review! It actually encourages me to write the next chapter faster for those people who want it! And again, sorry this one took forever to get out. I was contemplating!


	9. Sprained

_Hello everyone! Its really been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten to this in a while! I'll try and make up for it, promise. I want to thank those that still favorite my story during my absence, it always makes me happy to get that e-mail so I started working on this a few days ago. Hope its alright! I also DON'T own Eyeshield 21. _

* * *

Kaede slowly wrapped her arms around Hiruma's neck as he grabbed her legs and stood up. Kaede's face began to heat in the cold weather. This was something she could only sigh at as she read her shoujo mangas! Never did she dream it would happen to her. Being so close to the gender she always pretended to be was out of the question for years. But now….

"Hiruma-kun, what if people think we're gay," Kaede attempted a joke.

"I'll fucking drop you," Hiruma threatened. Kaede couldn't help but smile. Although embarrassing it was like a fantasy a boy carrying her. A romantic dream….although the boy wasn't exactly the perfect match. Kaede began to slowly slide and Hiruma pushed her back up making Kaede's face scoot right next to Hiruma with her chin on his shoulder. At the sudden position Kaede's face began to burn at the closeness as she noticed that Hiruma turned his face the other way. To break the awkward embarrassment, Kaede raised her arm and rubbed her slimy, muddy forearm on Hiruma's cheek.

"What the f-" Kaede rubbed some more against his mouth.

"It's punishment for dropping me the first time," Kaede scolded as she continued to rub.

"I swear I'll fucking drop you again," Hiruma threatened glancing to the face beside his.

"Go ahead and try," Kaede fought back. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. "I'll choke you."

"Kekeke, then you better hang on or you'll fall," Hiruma took a deep breath and raced down the street. Kaede gave out a yelp as she hanged on tighter. Puddles splashed at Hiruma's every step as he headed toward Deimon.

* * *

"It's just a sprain," the nurse said cleaning Kaede's wounds. "Be careful," she warned, "Any more damage could have made that a fracture, Tanaka. I suggest you go home immediately and get some rest… only if the rain would stop," she sighed and looked out the window as it started to pour, once again. "It's bad enough you got here soaked and muddy!" the middle aged nurse snapped her head back toward her patient and frowned. Kaede sighed and looked out the window as the woman beside her did her job. Hiruma had dropped her at the nurse's offices, called for the nurse and left. The head nurse, Hiroka, rushed in to find an injured, dirty football player waiting for her. She draped Kaede in a towel, and went to work.

"Alright, I'm done," Nurse Hiroka said handing Kaede crutches, "No football…understand? At least for a week. You're lucky tomorrow is Saturday, so spend your weekend resting."

"A week!? B-but-" Kaede protested, but the nurse stopped her before she could get any further.

"Be grateful, it's not a month! A week is not that bad."

"Yes Hiro-chan..." Kaede couldn't believe it. Not being able to play football… Kaede wasn't sure if she could live without playing football for a day. Kaede slowly stood up and wobbled on her crutches. It was much harder than she thought and has to focus on her feet to get it right. Kaede made her way out of the nursery and to the entrance of the school. Kaede stared at the rain and groaned. Making her way home in crutches…in the rain too. Kaede stepped forward and wobbled her way into the rain, taking her first slow steps towards home. Once again it suddenly stopped pouring and there was a light drizzle of rain, which wasn't so bad.

Kaede focused on her footing for what seemed hours. Her underarms were sore and the pain on her ankle was almost unbearable. Her house was only a few streets away but it looks miles away. It was the first time on crutches and just simply going home was taking forever. Frustrated, she decided to rest…but how? Kaede glanced around hopefully looking for a place to sit, but there was nothing. Still Kaede was persistent to get her rest.

"I'll just place my crutches against the building and sit for a bit," Kaede thought to herself. Thinking the simple plan over, she nodded to herself and loosened one of her crutches from the uncomfortable position of her right armpit. It was a bad mistake for Kaede lost her balance because she was still not used to the deadly crutches. Kaede knew in an instance she was going to fall and prepared herself to break the fall but instead she felt a harsh tug of her shirt behind her as her crutches fell to the ground without her. Someone had broken her fall and when Kaede turned around to see who helped her, she was slightly shocked.

"Hiruma-kun? Wha-"

"I was on my way to the fucking convenience store, don't get any ideas, fucking boy," Hiruma let go of Kaede's shirt as she balanced on one foot. "The other store didn't have my fucking sugarless gum." Hiruma said slightly annoyed. Kaede leaned on the building beside her, realizing she should have done that first before loosening her crutches. Now, she just stared at the wet devil beside her with his clothes still muddy and his hair matted from the rain. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Hiruma asked as he cocked an eyebrow, "I told you not to get any ideas."

Kaede simply shook her head as she bent down to pick up her fallen crutches.

"Well, I thank you, Hiruma-kun," Kaede said picking up her second crutch. "I guess I owe you a lot for today." Kaede tucked her crutches back in the painful position, "Which way are you going?"

"None of your fucking business." Kaede shrugged at Hiruma's response and continued her journey towards home. Still Kaede was curious which was he was going and glanced behind her to find Hiruma a few feet behind her. "I'm going to the convenience store." Hiruma repeated.

"I didn't say anything." Kaede said as she turned back around. Hiruma slowly followed Kaede although he could have easily passed her in a few strides of his long legs. Instead he stayed right behind Kaede until she finally reached her house.

"You know, Hiruma-kun, the store is across the street." Kaede shook her head toward the small store.

"I fucking know."

"Okay, thank you Hiruma-kun," Kaede smiled as she clobbered up the front porch and finally back to her warm home.

* * *

The first thing Kaede did before going to school was pick Shin's sweater at the dry cleaners. Kaede had sent it the night before after the rain had stopped and she had taken a warm bath. The lady working at the time was appalled as she slowly took the muddy sweater from her hands. It was much easier to get around since she spent the rainy day making her way towards home in the lousy crutches. But every so often, pain would randomly shoot up her leg, so at times, it wasn't so pleasant.

After the stopping by the dry cleaner's, Kaede headed toward Oujou's football field. The underarms were sore from the weight of her body so she took a bus. By the time she reached the football field, the boys were doing hardcore practicing as they went through tactics and brute training. Although Kaede was technically intruding, she slowly made her way down the field to deliver the sweater and thank Shin. As Kaede looked around at the practicing boys she spotted Shin being amazing as ever cutting his way through players with his spear tackle. Noticing he was busy, Kaede just set his sweater on a nearby bench.

"Ah...Kaede-san?" Kaede turned around to see a sweaty Sakuraba looking at her curiously.

"Oh, Sakuraba!" Kaede was shocked to see the first year. She didn't really expect to bump into anyone.

"What are you doing here..." Sakuraba asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Ah, don't get me wrong!" Kaede shook her head. "I'm just here to deliver Shin's sweater." Kaede let go of one crutch and pointed at the dry cleaned sweater on the bench.

"Oh...what are you doing with his sweater?"

"Long story," Kaede sighed. I sprained my ankle in the process. Sakuraba just nodded understandingly.

"Deimon hasn't really seen much of Oujou for a while, huh?" Kaede said casually. "Maybe we should go out for dinner or something, like we once did. Although that was pure coincidence."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Sakuraba said thoughtfully.

"Cool," Kaede grinned. "Maybe this weekend? I'll contact you." With that said, Kaede turned back around to visit her school's football field.

* * *

"Kaede-chan!" Kurita called out to Kaede as she watched her teammates practice. "A week is not so bad! Don't look so sad." Kurita gave Kaede an even sadder look. Seeing his teammates unhappy made him unhappy. Kaede had to smile.

"Yes, Kurita-kun. You have to make up for my absence by trying even harder! Okay!?" Kurita smiled at Kaede's enthusiasm.

"Of course!"

"Hmm..." Kaede turned around to see the Ha-ha brothers approach her.

"I still can't believe that we were fooled by your gender!" Juumonji said as he shook his head.

"Haha, well you were supposed to be fooled!" Kaede grinned. The three boys leaned in to get a closer look at Kaede's face, intimidating her. "Uh...."

"Now that I look at you as a girl, I guess you're pretty cute," Koruki nods, continuing to examine Kaede.

"You guess...!?" Kaede asked, slightly insulted.

"No, Kaede-senpai is really cute!" Juumonji states.

"No, Kaede-senpai is super super cute!" Taganou competes.

"Well then she's super duper ultra super cute!" Koruki yells, refusing to lose. Kaede just stared at her kohais, wondering if they were just arguing or really thought she was "super" cute.

"Break it up, fucking bros!" Gun shots are heard as the three brothers retreat from the armed devil. "Spend that much energy in practice!" Hiruma screams at them as they go back to their training. Kaede couldn't help but laugh at what had just taken place.

"Oh Hiruma-kun, by the way..." Kaede slowly stood up, leaning on the bench. "I don't want you telling anyone else my true gender. So far, its only the Devil Bats that know, but if anyone else knows, and it spreads... it'll be a lot of trouble."

"Tch. What if I don't want to?" Hiruma said smugly. Kaede glared at him took off her necklace.

"I'll give you this, in exchange, that you don't tell anyone. I'll do it myself, when the time is right."

"Why the hell would I want that?"

"Its my most precious possession, Hiruma-kun," Kaede said seriously. "It was my mother's so please take care of it. I trust you will. Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Keke, fine. With this, I can blackmail you," Hiruma takes the necklace from Kaede's palm. Kaede sighed.

"If you give it back, I'll give you the information you wanted on my dad's laptop, okay?"

"Deal," A wide grin spread across Hiruma's face as he thought of what he would soon gain.

* * *

_I know its really been a while! I made it long to satisfy those who really wanted it. I swear I'll put up more much much much sooner so please review for me!_


	10. Good Morning

_As promised, I got the next chapter up much sooner than the last! And I will hopefully keep it that way!_

_I don't own Eyeshield 21!_

* * *

"Grr..." Kaede woke up from the pain that burned up her leg. She knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep so she got out of bed. Now that she was partially disabled, simple tasks were difficult to do. She didn't even realize that making breakfast required so much moving before. In a few days Kaede would be able to walk, but until then, Kaede had to walk around in ridiculous crutches. Tired of the stuffy atmosphere inside the house, Kaede grabbed a jacket and sat on her porch. It was still slightly dark outside for the sun hadn't quite come out yet.

"Hmmm..." Kaede stared across the street as the woman who owned the convenience store opened her doors and turned on the lights inside, awaiting her first customer of the day. She never realized the woman got up so early. As she looked at the convenience store, she was reminded of Hiruma and if he actually got his high demanding sugarless gum. As she stared aimlessly down the street, she noticed little things that happened when she would usually be sleeping: an elderly man taking his morning walk, the neighborhood newspaper boy, a woman walking her dog, a jogger...

"Shin-kun!" Kaede called out as she recognized the familiar jogger. Shin stopped momentarily as he stopped to look at the person who called his name. "Ah...hi! Did you get your sweater back?"

"Yes, thank you," Shin responded and was about to continue jogging when Kaede stopped him once more.

"W-wait..." Kaede didn't want it to end there just yet. "What's your favorite color?" Shin thought for a moment as he wondered if he even had one.

"White," Shin answered after a moment, and he jogged on. Kaede sighed. It wasn't easy to start a conversation with him.

* * *

"Hello? Sakuraba? It's Kaede," Kaede coiled the telephone cord around her finger as she talked. "I...was thinking if tonight would be okay for the dinner? I think it would be better if it was at my house?...Yeah, a barbecue! What? Oh... I'll hold on..." Kaede waited for the receiver's answer as she stared out her window. She suddenly wondered when her father would be back. "Ah, so its okay?" Kaede got back into the conversation. "Okaayy, see you tonight!" Kaede hung up and went out to buy a large amount of meat.

* * *

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Kaede limped out of the way as she opened the door for the White Knights. Kaede had put her crutches away and was limping around the house.

"Why exactly did you invite us?" Takami asked as he took of his shoes.

"Well I just felt like we should have a get together. It has been a while, you know." Kaede said innocently. "I bought a whole bunch of meat of all kinds, so eat as much as you want," Kaede announced. "I think our team should be here soon..." Kaede glanced at her clock.

"Hey, the door's open, so we're coming in!" Taki's voice was heard as he gracefully entered the room. "Ahh! Traitor! Why is another team in here!?"

"Its Oujou!" Sena said alarmed as he entered the house.

"Hey, hey, I bought beer!"

"Put that away!" Kaede scolded. "Not in my house. Just get in here!"

* * *

"Let's see who can eat the most again!" Monta challenged.

"I would most definitely eat more than you," Taki challenged back. The two rivals started another pointless competition.

"Hey this is fun, right?" Kaede grinned as she looked at the two teams sitting together. Kaede stuffed a piece of meat in her mouth. "Bleck! Salty. Who put salt on the meat!?"

"...." Otawara tried to avoid Kaede's eye contact. Kaede just glared as she chugged down her glass of water.

"Ah! Kaede, I don't think that's your...." Mamori's voice trailed off as she noticed the change on Kaede's face.

"Wooahh, this is some trippy water!" Kaede smiled stupidly. "D-did someone drug is or something, 'cause I feel loooopppyy," Kaede cracked up as she lazily got up. "Ouch." Kaede passively said as she stood on her sprained foot and limped outside. "Oh, Shin-kun! Wuuzzupp!?"

"...." Shin stared at the drunk girl who had stumbled onto the front porch, but Kaede ignored his silence.

"Since you already know, Shin-kun, its really hard to be a guy you know! Especially when you're really a girl, hehehe..." Kaede hiccuped and continued, "And like...you know, when you have lady problems and stuff. It's just not keewwl," Kaede drawled. "Wooaahh." Kaede tripped on her own feet and Shin easily caught her. Shin curiously looked at Kaede, wondering what she was talking about.

"Haha, you caught me like whoooo," Kaede made a face. "No wait! It was more....whoosh. Hehe," Kaede patted Shin's face as if she was blind, "Uhh, I was going to say something to you this morning...but uhm....I forgot...hehehe," Kaede began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What the fuck is this girl talking about?" Hiruma walked outside to find Kaede in Shin's arms.

"Uhhh, it's Hiruma-kun!" Kaede stood up. "Ouch." Kaede looked up at Hiruma and grinned widely at his face. "Hiruma-kun!" Kaede lightly patted his chest. "L...let's go shopping! Then we can ride a boat down the isle and be like...whheeeee!" Kaede spread her arms out, doing an airplane imitation as she ran around the front porch.

"Who gave this crazy kid alcohol!?" Hiruma demanded, slightly amused. He pulled out his video camera as he recorded the lunatic Kaede.

"Is that a camera!? Hi camera, I'm KAEDE. Do you have a name camera? I'll call you... Cam-chan. Hi, hi, Cam-chan, I'm Kaede." Kaede laughed stupidly in front of the camera as Hiruma gave an evil grin. Mamori ran outside the porch, joining a silent Shin, a crazy Kaede, and an amused Hiruma.

"Oh no! Kaede, you should calm down! Let's go inside." Mamori escorted the drunk girl back inside her home. But as soon as Kaede limped inside she pushed Mamori away and made her way back to the porch.

"Oh yeah! Shin-kun, I remember! I remember whhh....what I was going to say...hmmm," Kaede suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Kekeke, this is great," Hiruma laughed as he captured every moment.

"Hiruma-kun, instead of trying to blackmail Kaede you should try and help her!" Mamori scolded. "Is she still conscious?" She added worriedly.

"GOOD MORNING!" Kaede lifted up her head and yelled the words. "That's what I was going to say!"

"Kaede!" Mamori rushed to her sight and lifted her back on her feet.

"Ouch." Kaede said lazily as she rubbed her eyes. Once again, Mamori, being the mother figure, got Kaede back into the house, and once again Kaede pushed her away. Kaede spread out her arms in crazy manner, that made everyone stop eating and stare at the girl in the strange position. "EVERYONE! I have an announcement! I am really, a girl!.... Eegghhh," Kaede puked.

* * *

_Please please please, review! I want some opinions on how its going or maybe some suggestions? I wouldn't mind. (Sorry nothing super romantic happened here!)_


End file.
